socks and chapstick
by the birds were flown
Summary: In which Elsa likes the guy who flirts with girls through bus windows and worries too much about chapped lips, because beneath charming smiles and lying eyes, there really is something worth it in the end. jack!elsa.


**Title:** socks and chapstick

**Summary:** In which Elsa likes the guy who flirts with girls through bus windows and worries too much about chapped lips, because beneath charming smiles and lying eyes, there really is something worth it in the end. jack!elsa.

**Prompt:** Personal experience, based on somebody I know, and just a string of events that incarnated itself into this mess of a fanfiction. Also, a little fanfiction from AO3 called, _home is where the h8 is_. Despite the title, it's really so good. This is a little lighter to the heart than all the others, which is good.

**A/N:** My USB died which had literally my whole life in it – AKA schoolwork, unfinished fanfictions I will never get back and basically my soul. So, I was upset, and cried, but I'm moving on. And to cheer me up, I'm writing this because I've wanted to for a while and I need something happy in my life. Don't worry, I'm doing well because people are great (certain people) and they make me happy. Of course, I have to do a lot of work from scratch but c'est la vie. Also, note – any side comments made in _italics_ are from Anna and Elsa. Yes, they're conversing throughout this fanfiction – please understand the concept.

**Disclaimer:** I own not Jack Frost of Dreamworks, nor Elsa of Disney. I simply live to admire these two characters. And also, I don't own any prompts – they're merely inspirations for this story I write.

* * *

Sometimes you start high school expecting nothing – unlike your hopeless romantic sister, _yes Anna, I'm talking to you_ – but hard work and another four years of teachers crapping on you with either motivational speeches of growing up and reaching for the stars – Miss Art teacher actually has this plastered proudly on top of her classroom door – or litanies of _you're not going anywhere Miss Arendelle because if you don't pass you won't succeed_.

And sometimes life works out that you actually get through four years with no distractions, and just getting by the tedious routine of doing work and _barely_ passing classes just to survive society's requirements for a one day easy life. But it doesn't really work out like that for Elsa—_when has it ever?_

Sometimes you meet boys in your Computer Science class with nice smiles and blue eyes that just ruins all your hard work for the past two years – _two bloody years, who does he think he is?!_ – and makes you like the way they stop midway through a conversation with some _other_ popular person just so they can greet you. And sometimes, even without ever talking before, you just end up suddenly really _really_ liking this person because anyone who takes time off their day to be polite has got to be worth something—_right?_

Elsa met Jackson Overland the first day of junior year and never once has she paid attention to his sunny smile and frosty hair. Aiming for the top and hoping for no distractions, she sits by herself and focuses all of her time into achieving top grades because _damn, university is expensive and not everyone can afford a social life_. And even though he's always been there with his loud – _annoying_ – voice and playful energy, she didn't really care because unless he can get her into Princeton, _no thank you_.

So she doesn't really know how it happened – _you know_? One day she's doing work, finishing the last task and starting a new one, and then the next he's all she could think about. It was probably because of the fact that he helped her get through the hallway crowd that particular afternoon, patted her shoulder as if she's some kind of a pet – _dear god, is that even a good thing_ – and then left a burning feel to her covered skin. _Yeah, maybe that's it._

And even as the days passed on, and that single moment faded into winter's breath and the end of autumn, she still thought of him. She feels like they created some sort of a friendship agreement – he now smiles at her, says _hello Elsa, good day today, right?_ and walks with her to class – after that simple interaction. And she doesn't complain – _because, why would you when it actually does make you happy_?

But Elsa can say, even if things didn't work out the way she thought it would, it's okay. Because she likes Jackson and his lively personality shining rays of life into her dreary days – even though he spends most of his time with people more worthy of his presence. It's always nice to know there are still people on top that don't really care about the social strata and being popular.

And she really likes his personality – the good, the bad, and everything in between. More than just a drinker into the night life who enjoyed the taste of nicotine and tar, he's also the guy that gets confused over schoolwork and shyly asks for her help.

"Hey Elsa, do you know what to do for this task? I can't seem to find the answer in Google."

"Let's see Jackson, maybe this is the same one I was stuck on before."

"Did you figure it out?"

"Yeah, I just searched the alternative name for it, rather than the textbook title because this textbook is pretty much out of the know."

"Wow, you're really smart."

The best part about him, is his charisma and the way he approaches everything with ease and apathy. As if everything in life is a gift and _who cares if it's hard or if it's embarrassing, it's life and things happen_. He's just beautiful, even though he can drive her mad with her feelings of want – _excuse you Elsa, it's need_ – and longing. Because one thing you should know about Jackson Overland is that, he's a flirt.

"That guy? Oh yeah, he flirts with anything."

"Anything? As in, not any_one_ but actually, any_thing_."

"Yes."

"Like what?"

"I saw him checking himself out through a mirror once."

"There's also that time he was coming onto a plant while drunk."

"And that time we went to the zoo and he kept giving one of the monkeys, _the eye_."

"You're all lying."

"Whether it's a thing or a person he flirts with, does it really matter? Who wants to like a chick boy any way."

"Clearly, Elsa does."

She rolls her eyes because her friends don't really get it – Merida hates boys more than she hates having to wear dresses at dinner parties, and Astrid has been bullying Hiccup for the past three years, and then complains about how he's always running away from her when she actually _really likes him_. But it's okay because she still has Rapunzel and she knows exactly how to deal with boys like Jackson.

"Boys like Jack? Oh, those are really hard to crack."

Rapunzel says, twirling strands of her golden hair while holding her phone tight between her ear and shoulder.

"You cracked one! Don't tell me Flynn was not a flirt before you two became an item."

"Of course he was."

"Then Punzie, help me."

"See, I didn't even know what was going on with Flynn. One minute he was getting into Vanessa's pants and next he asked me out to dinner. We just, happened."

"You're helpful."

"Sorry sweetie."

So option Rapunzel is out and Elsa is left to her own devices – which really means herself and maybe even Anna who's read enough romance novels to know just how to deal with this kind of boy. But then she thinks, it's better if she just goes with the flow and see where it leads to because who knows, something good might come out of it all in the end—_right?_

But it wasn't long before things could happen and Elsa really saw Jack for the flirt he really was—_is_. It was that day in March when they took a school trip to a university gathering that she really could admit that, there was more to Jack than she actually thought.

On the bus ride home, she sits beside good ol' Peter Pan with his red hair and taste for fantastic music, and they jam out to it, an earphone a piece, when something stirs at the back of the bus. Elsa turns to see _what the hell is going on_ and there he was, Jackson Overland in the middle of a crowd of boys all rowdy and shouting, and they're looking out the window where another bus is spotted right across with girls all staring right back. You could _probably_ guess what really was going on.

And it's not like Elsa's jealous – _me, jealous—heavens no!_ – or anything like that. Really, she just thinks that they're being disrespectful to the bus driver who has to put up with this much noise – _Elsa, he never even complained, not once!_ – or the other classmates who have no interest in such frivolous act of flirting and are actually rather annoyed by it – _be honest and admit it Els, it was just you_. Who would be jealous of that? It's not like they'll ever see each other again.

But then Jack writes his number in big and bold writing in a piece of paper with black sharpie, and slaps it on the window screen and a girl on the other bus does the same, and that small piece of hope just went flying out the window.

Elsa just gives up that day. She didn't really _like him_ that much anyway. It's not like it was anything serious – she didn't really daydream about being with him, or hope every time he stands up in class she's hoping—_wanting_—that he's going to make his way to her and just ask her school related questions. And it's not like she smiles like a dote every time they do interact or has asked his friends about him and what he does on his free time. Goodness, she wasn't _that_ creepy – _oh sure Els, just keep telling yourself that_.

They get to Mickie D's and Miss White is shouting at everyone to fetch snacks. It doesn't take long before a mob of third years are hoarding the queue and fighting for their right to be first in line. Other classmates sit by the sidelines, either waiting for the excited mess to die down, or just hoping someone would be so kind enough to order for them. And Elsa is really just one of these poor unfortunate souls.

But so is Jackson. And he's sitting right across Elsa with his best friend Aster, and a familiar boy from her English class. She makes small glances towards him, shyly eyeing the way he interacts with people around him and she just—admires him. His stupid smile and his stupid charisma, that just really catches her every time.

"If you pay me ten bucks, I'll drink that."

Jackson boldly declares as he gestures towards an unlidded bottle of coke with chicken bits floating in it, and Elsa literally feels like punching herself because really one would wonder—_why the fuck do I like this guy_?

"I'd rather you not."

Elsa thanks God because he at least has a sane and good friend like Aster to keep him on the line and—

"You should go higher, like twenty."

—or not.

"Seriously, you're both disgusting."

"Whatever."

Jackson is bored of talking to people like Aster and that boy so he strolls over to Elsa, lively eyes and a lazy grin and somehow she's caught between wanting to just glomp him – because man he's so attractive and he's just got that thing in him that makes her feel good and contented – or kick him in the shin for being disgusting, and a flirt, and never noticing these booming feelings she has.

"Hey, Specs."

He calls her by her nickname because she wears thick rimmed glasses that make her look like a nerd and even though she really should be offended, she's not because the nickname is endearing and it's literally so much better than nothing.

"Hey."

"Do you like my socks?"

He seriously asks her, no smile on his face or anything to indicate at all that he was just playing. Nope, he's standing there, his mouth a small line while he points down to his feet. Elsa just raises a shy eyebrow before taking a small glance down to his purple socks with Spongebob prints.

"They're—cute."

"I'd like to think so."

She thinks the conversation will end there but she accidentally gets a small peek at a tube sticking out of his pocket and her eyes go quite wide, he notices and looks down to see what it's all about. He sees her staring at the left side pocket of his school trousers and his eyes blink in realization.

"I don't like chappy lips."

He blurts out and startled as she is, she still manages to give him a peculiar look.

"I mean, I use chapstick, because my lips go dry and chappy."

"Oh."

"So, don't assume anything I—it happens to everyone."

"I know."

Giving him a light smile, she nods and excuses herself, before walking away. As regal and calm she may have looked to him as he watches her back slowly moving away from him, she's actually quite ecstatic and rather nervous. She thinks she's going to vomit and butterflies are playing inside her stomach. She really can't feel anything but electricity when he's around now, can't she.

"Hey Elsa, wait!"

He calls and suddenly she can't really remember how to breathe –_ omg, air in, air out, come on—you can do it!_ – but she turns to look at him anyway in all his white hair and shining eyes glory and it doesn't even matter if she just drops dead right now – seriously, she can—she looks like a mess anyway.

"Yes, Jackson?"

"It's Jack – call me Jack."

"Okay, Jack."

"Um, want to sit at a table next to me?"

"Uh, sure."

He lends her his hand, as if waiting for her to take it. And when she does, he pulls her in. And somehow, their lips almost touch. She sees cherry red and smells strawberries and mint. There's pink splashed on her cheeks and he's grinning like his prayers had somehow been answered – _good lord, this guy's an atheist, that really can't be it_. They almost kiss but she pulls away, and he laughs. The kind of laugh where he throws his head back and his hair bounces and suddenly everything is okay. And it is. Because she likes looking at Jackson Overland with the bright hair, bright smile and bright eyes, and everything about this moment is _bright_ and blinding. She really will never meet a guy like him again—she supposes.

Because the whole _being the loner with no friends and top grades_ thing didn't really work out, the _Jackson Overland alternative_ will probably—_no cut that, you know it will!_—do fine.

* * *

**A/N**: I tried humor, I did. And I'm sorry I failed. I left an open-ending for a potential sequel or continuation and whatnot. I hope you guys liked it. I'm kind of cheered up. Let's say I didn't get my happy ending with the guy I like, but Elsa definitely will. I hope you review and give me good honest opinions – even criticism. Just please, no insults or attacks. Thank you. Not beta'd. PS – I do beta reading now so if anyone's interested, P'M me :)


End file.
